eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge and sounds similar to Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201. Sound Effect Description Screams 2; Woman, Single Scream, Close Perspective. More Terrified And Piercing Than FX 35. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard in "Cat!", "Trash Day", "Far-Out Friday," "Day Dream" and "Cartoon Canines.") * Albie (Heard once in "The Collectors Came Knocking".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * American Dad! (Heard once in "Ricky Spanish".) * The Angry Beavers * Arthur (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff"; D.W. also makes a scream nearly identical to this once in the beginning of "The Last of Mary Moo Cow" following the prologue.) * Austin & Ally * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Big Knights (Heard once in "Alchemy" along with Scream 1.) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Chowder * Clarence (Heard once in "Motel".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "The Quilt Club".) * Crashbox * Cyanide And Happiness (Heard once In "Now That's What I Call Spooky.") * Deadly Art (Heard once in the main/end theme.) * Destroyed in Seconds * Disney's House of Mouse * Dexter (Heard three times in "Hello, Dexter Morgan".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Decode of Honor" and "Don't Be a Hero".) - (Dexter Screams Only) * Double Dare (2018 TV Series) (Heard in a shorter than normal version whenever smoke comes out of Mt. St. Double Dare.) * Duck Dodgers (TV series) (Heard once in a low pitch in "Shiver Me Dodgers.") - (Giant Space Monkey Scream Only) * Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once in "Cuckoo's Nest" and "The Uninvited" - used along with Screams 1 and 7.) * The Fairly OddParents * The Forgotten Toys (Heard in "Not Fair" - used along with Scream 1.) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * From Darkness * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Perfect Match.") * Goosebumps (Heard in "Cry of the Cat") * Gravity Falls * Grojband * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Hey Arnold! * How I Met Your Mother (Heard once in "The Burning Beekeeper.") * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * ICarly (Heard once in a low pitch) * John Callahan's Quads (Heard once in "Maimed Manor") * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Home Alone.") * Jonas * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard In the Israeli Postcard) * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "The Fugi-Kid.") * Life with Louie (Heard once in "The Fourth Thursday in November.") (high pitched) * Mad * Mickey Mouse * Mighty Magiswords (TV Series) * Modern Family * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Unluck * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * The Muppets * Naturally, Sadie * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Scaredy Cat.") (Jack Scream Only) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Soda.") * Pickle and Peanut * Portal * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls * The Proud Family * Quack Pack (Heard once in "Nosy Neighbors.") * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Svën Höek" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen" - used along with Scream 1.) * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Johnny Saveloy's Undoing.") - (Wendy Scream Only) * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Rocket Monkeys * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "Sabrina Through the Looking Glass.") (Heard when Sabrina screams towards the beginning of the episode.) * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors.") * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure.") * Sofia the First * Skunk Fu! * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "The Secret Box"--probably admist "racket"--and "Ditchin" as SpongeBob pulls his bottom eyelids stuttering and saying "Criminal?!") * Teen Titans Go! * Time Squad (Heard only in "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake.") * Timon & Pumbaa * Totally Spies! * VeggieTales in the House * Wayside * Whacked Out Sports * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * World's Best (Heard once in "Wild Swarms.") * World's Most Amazing Videos (used along with Male Scream 2 in 1 episode.) * Zig and Sharko Movies * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Ant Bully (2006) (Lucas Nickle Screams Only) * Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) * Black Sheep (1996) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard once in a low pitch.) (Dot Screams Only) * The Cabin in the Woods (2012) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Cry Baby Lane (2000) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Death Train (2003) * Dino Time (2012) * The Doors (1991) * Epic (2013) * Fist Fight (2017) * The Golden Compass (2007) * Green Lantern (2011) (Heard twice.) * Hillsborough (1996) * Home on the Range (2004) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Heard once in a deleted scene.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - (Phil Scream Only) * Mean Girls (2004) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Moana (2016) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard on a TV that a "simulated" kid is watching, bored. Also heard in a deleted scene.) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mulan (1998) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a low pitch.) (Jack Scream Only) * Osmosis Jones (2001) (Heard once in a double high pitch, as an ensemble plays "Nearer my God to Thee" before cutting to the next shot.) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Miguel Scream Only) * San Andreas (2015) * Savages (2012) * Shark Tale (2004) (Fish with Balloon Scream Only) * Son of the Mask (2005) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (2020) (Butterfly Scream Only) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (A scream very similar to this is used for a girl frightened by Slinky Dog barking) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Heard an kindergarten to playing inside from Sunny Side) * Turbo (2013) * Whatever It Takes (2000) Shorts * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * New Years' Mishaps (Heard once in "At The Movie Set.") * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) Commercials New Zealand: * Rainbows End - Fun on Demand (2014) UK: * Ford Focus ST (2005) * Lynx - Trials (2002) (Heard when "1985" is mentioned.) USA: * Jameson - Iron Horse (2013) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies Squares - B Movie (2008) * Kings Dominion Commercials (2015) * Macy's - Justin Bieber Commercial (2011) * Sour Patch Kids - Halloween (2015) * Spyro: Year of the Dragon Commercial (2000) Philippines: * Baygon (2007) Logos UK: * Virgin Cinemas - Opening Narration (1996) (Logos) Video Games PC: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Goat Simulator: PAYDAY * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) * Payday 2 * SimCity 3000 Unlimited PlayStation: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * The Getaway: Black Monday (2004) (Heard once in the mission "Underground Activity.") * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Gregory Horror Show (video game) (2003) PlayStation 3: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations * Payday 2 PlayStation 4: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Payday 2 PlayStation Vita: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Xbox: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) Xbox 360: * Payday 2 Xbox One: * Payday 2 Arcade: * Moto Frenzy (Used along with Scream 1.) Wii: * Mario Strikers Charged (Heard once when a character screams during one of Petey Piranha's losing animations.) * Punch-Out!! * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Thrillville - Off The Rails (2007) Nintendo 3DS: * WarioWare: Gold (2018) Nintendo Switch: * Payday 2 Promos USA: * CBS - S.W.A.T. - Source (2018) * Cartoon Network - Dr. Seuss Festival (1995) (Promos) * Fox Sports - Oklahoma vs. Oklahoma State (2017) * Kids WB: The Powerpuff Girls (1999) (Heard from a female citizen, immediately following "The City of Townsville!" Probably rooted from the episode in which the shot appears.) * NBC: Taken - His Skills Are Particular (2017) * Nickelodeon: Brand New Chalkzone - The Wiggies (2002) UK: * Disney Channel UK - Disney Channel App (2016) (Promo) Music * Diabarha - AI (2013) * Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj - My Chick Bad (2010) Music Videos * E-Type - Here I Go Again (1998) (Heard once in two pitches at the same time.) Radio Spots * A California Radio Spot (2018) * Unknown KEYE-TV Spot (2007) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: The Addams Family (1996, NEXT) * Cartoon Network: Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995-1997) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Stinky Feet (1990's-2000's) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Warts (1990's-2000's) Trailers * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) (Trailers) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (Trailers) (Heard along with Scream 3.) * The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) (Trailers) (Heard right before the Summit Entertainment logo.) * Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Trailers) - (Miguel Screams Only) * Stay Tuned (1992) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery Of The Enchanted Treasure (1998) (Trailers) * Thrillville - Off The Rails Trailer (2007) * Vampires Suck (2010) (Trailers) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) (Lucas Nickle Screams Only) Station IDs * Cartoon Network - 2 Stupid Dogs (I Beat Up the Cat) ID (1993-1997) YouTube Videos * ericmovie (Bloxrox Cleech) * Felix Pavlovix (Heard in Ny video kommer snart(TOMELILLA), Vlogg åker pulka(CRINGE VARNING and Vlogg|Westkust) * Jedidiah's Scream-o-Vision (UPDATED APRIL 2017) (Jedidiah Cudby) * Mamon Fighter 2nd Channel (Heard once in "Carzillo 2 The Return".) (Sunny Funny scream only) * My Little Pony Meets Series (Heard once in "Tsum Tsum Meets My Little Pony".), (Apple Bloom scream only) * CookieSwirlC Series (Heard in "Shopkins Halloween Campfire Story Moldy Monster Small Mart Limited Edition Camping".) * SMG4 Videos * Star Wars Battlefront Random Moments #18 * YouTube Poop: Pato Rides the Slide of Immense Arse Buggery * YouTube Poop: Peppa Pig Has A Malfunctioning Misadventure with a Duck Anime * Ape Escape (anime) * Doraemon * Gregory Horror Show * Medabots * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Ranma ½ School Videos * Animal Life in Action (Heard whenever "Fact for Impact" segments begin.) Audio * McDougal Littell - World History: Ancient Civilizations (Audiobook) (Heard in Saraswati Earthquake - the protagonist hears a female screaming like this during the earthquake.) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601/Image Gallery Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects